My Babysitter's a Vampire
by Midnight1092
Summary: Clawdeen Fangra, and her stone hard friend, Megan Sentrix, have just joined the city of White Chapel and are going to White Chapel High. For Megan, things are like they were in Paris but for Clawdeen, she's freaking out! This is a story of romance and mystery if you hate the two combined, then don't read this story but, you fall in love with the series once read. Warning: Comment!
1. My Babysitters a Vampire

**Chapter 3: Regenerate **

When I awoke, I was in the nurses office. Ethan, Benny, Megan, Sarah, and two others I had never seen before met me with worried eyes. Ethan wore a bandage on the hand that I had touched. I felt worried that he would hate my flesh and blood.

"OMG! Clawdeen, are you okay," asked Sarah with a sharp and deep breath as she started the sentence.

"I'm fine it's just...I'm fine," I said doubting that she cared.

"What happened to you Clawdeen," Benny asked like the was a doctor.

"I guess I was so nervous about my first day at White Chapel High that I passed out," I said trying really hard to be convincing.

"Right," Ethan said not buying the story.

Just then, Nurse Ceris came in to check on me and to revive me.

"Oh goodness! You all scared me to the ston... bones," she said with a kind and gentle french accent.

"Bonjorne! I'm Megan Sentrix, but my friends all call me Meg," said Megan with a sweet touch on kindness.

Then they had a two minute conversation in french! Most confusing conversation in my life and yet I speak french!

"Well...may I talk to Clawdeen alone please," Nurse Ceris asked with a voice as sweet as perfectly ripe strawberries.

"Sure," and with that, everyone except for Nurse Ceris and Clawdeen left the nurses office.

"How are you feeling honey," Nurse Ceris asked.

"I'm well it's just my head really hurts...um...ma'am," I said a little embarrassed.

After she gave me some ice for my forehead, she dismissed me. I was so scared she was going to ask me for my parents phone number and I didn't want to cry anymore. I was so deep into my thoughts that I ran into a boy with black hair and blonde streaks.

"OMG! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention," I said just on the edge of tears.

"It's ok, I'm fine really, he said a little shaky.

A tear had just fallen from my eyes when my crescents started to burn into my skin. In fear that I would be caught, I ran and left the school grounds! Suddenly, my eyes changed, my nails grew to claws, my tail bone had turned into a full blown fury tail, I had black shimmery fur with white all over me, and I was on all is why my other school kicked me out. I wasn't normal, I wasn't even close to human. At that moment, I was a Royal Gem Wolf showing my proud shimmery colors.

** Did you like it? It's not as much, but my friends in my class have read it and really enjoyed it. Nurse Ceris was made up by a good friend of mine. Great job M.M! Please comment! Nothing rude or nasty! If you want me to read on of your stories just P.M me and I will. Have an idea for what story category I should type? P.M me! **


	2. The Girls Of The Unknown

**Chapter 2: Two Girls of The Unknown **

Ethan was different that I expected. I could tell that he wasn't a jock which filled me with joy. Benny was also a geek which I didn't really care about. Ethan had not greasy, but shiny brown hair with eyes as brown as hazelnuts. His smile was shimmering gold at the end of a long rain shower rainbow. I couldn't lay my eyes off of him.

"So, you're the new girl," asked Benny with wide eyes?

I replied, "Yes. I'm from...um...well...um..."

"We're from Oregon, but we move frantically," said Megan in her thick French accent saving the day.

"Yes Oregon that's what it's called," I said a little depressed.

Ethan said "Well for now you guys are called "Two Girls of The Unknown" or TGOTU for short because no one knows who you are!"

I giggled, but stiffened up when I remembered my family. It feels like yesterday when they left, but I always remember that it was seven years ago. I felt the warmth of my tears come to my eyes and the wolf inside of me hated it when I cried and when I cried, I'd turn into a wolf which I thought never made sense because I was a Royal Gem Wolf. I felt that marks on my back pierce my skin and made my yelp fairly loud.

"Are you okay, Clawdeen," Ethan asked sounding very concerned?

"Yes, I'm fine it's just a minor key about myself I feel lots of pain and I sometimes send pain," I said regretting that I just said a major flaw about myself.

"Um...well...that was...um...unexpected," said Benny with a voice of suspicion.

"Well you know what my mom says," asked Megan.

"What," we all asked a little curious.

"Expect the unexpected," Megan said trying to saving me again.

"We better get going. Principle Hicks hates when we don't show the new students around," said Ethan with a little rush in his voice.

"Well...THEN LETS GET A MOVE ON ETHAN," said Megan.

Immediately when Ethan held my hand, I got a vision. I'm also a 'seer' which means if I touch someone or something that has a story behind them, then I see something which makes my eyes turn from an emerald green to a light blue then to my Gem Wolf eyes. This is the reason why Megan told Principle Hicks that I need to wear sunglasses because 'I have eye problems' and stuff like that. In my vision, I saw Ethan, but it wasn't just Ethan, it was a girl who I could tell was, Sarah, asking him what he saw. After the vision was over, I rushed into my book bag trying to find my sunglasses. I finally found them. Ethan's eyes were filled with shock and fear. Then, I remembered the vision. He was a 'seer' too. Which might mean he saw the good, the bad, and the ugly. I knew that if this vision was giving me a headache, then I might pass-out any minute now. Just then, I felt a cold wave wash over me and that we all I remembered of that hour.

**Hey! Did you guys like chapter 2? If you did, then comment me I'd love to hear what you have to say! Nothing rude or ridiculous please! This is the only series I'll be working on for a while so please if you ever have a request, just PM me okay? Bye!**


End file.
